Condemned to Hell
by fizzazie
Summary: A ficcie inspired by Wingzero's fanficcie called "A New Family: Tyson's Hidden Past". Ever wonder what happened to Takao when he was young? What made him become who he is right now? Well, check it out inside - but I do believe it sucks. --'
1. Prologue

Shinzui's Rolling Rant: Whee! Muh first ficcie! ^________________________________^ I was inspired by Wingzero's ficcie called, "A New Family: Tyson's Hidden Past" so please dun hurt me. -cowers into a little corner- Anyways, this ficcie deals with zeh harsh reality – well maybe not _that_ harsh – of Verbal Abuse. This chappie is just a "warm-up" chappie – an' zeh real thing is on zeh next chappie, 'kay? One more thing, zeh words in _italics_ are Takao's thoughts or somebody else's lines zat our adorable Takao remembered – iff'n zat made any sense. x.X Zeh ones in _italics_ an' /.../ 're from 'is 'inner voice'. So…enjoy. ^^; Oh yeah! I'm also plannin' ta write three more ficcies 'bout Kai, Rei an' Max – each one of 'em 'as their own story. So…tell me which one I should do aft'r I finish Takao's ficcie: 

Kai – "Nothing more than a Puppet" 

Rei – "Just a Toy" 

Max – "No Longer Alive" 

_Disclaimer: The characters, items, etc. of Beyblade are **not** mine. These things were used without permission, but…I'm just borrowing them for a little while for my own twisted and demented purposes. So don't you dare sue me, just sue my evil twin. oO' I made this fic for entertainment only, and **not** for making money._

Condemned to Hell   
_- Prologue - _

Dawn, t'was the only sign needed to make every living thing realize that a new and bright day has arrived. As the sun worked it's way back up to it's majestic throne, a brisk early morning breeze fluttered throughout the trees, and the birds merrily sang their melodic chorus of happiness. Everything was exuberant…energetic, like the bearer of this horrific tale used to be – and to be honest, he still is happy…but, his smiles, his laughs, his clumsiness…all of those 'things' were fakes…_fakes_. Who is the alleged storyteller? Well, you'll find out soon enough…the moment he wakes up. 

"Takao!" A boy cried out, shaking his friend's sleeping form rather violently… urging the other boy to wake up. "Argh! Takao! WAKE UP!!!" He pushed the motionless body out of the bed in a desperate attempt to make the Blue Dragon open his eyes. But alas, his efforts were in vain…again. 

"Oh great. That didn't work." 

"Quit it, Kai. Max did his best." 

"Yeah, well – apparently…me doing my best did not help at all. Takao's still sleeping like a log," Max stated, sighing in defeat as he stood up to his feet. 

"Hey! Maybe we can wake him up by using this line: Hey Takao! Wake up or else! We won't give you any breakfast!" Another boy said, his hand tightening his grip on his laptop. Nothing, the "Wake-up-Takao-using-food" method failed – surprisingly. "Eh? That didn't work either…Any other bright ideas, guys?" 

"Let me try my luck." A black-haired teen stepped forward, his amber-colored eyes glinting mischievously. "TAKAO! Wake up! Hurry! Your mother is here, and she's pretty angry because you're still in bed! So, get up now or else you'll face your mother's wrath with her spatula!!!" He exclaimed, making everyone fall down with sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads. Yes, even Kai – although the stoic team captain faltered slightly, an amused smirk was present on his lips. 

"Gee Rei…that's a scary thought…" Both Max and Kyoju commented, and above their heads was a comical picture of Takao getting hit by his mother with a spatula. "Really scary…" 

A soft whine escaped the Blue Dragon's lips, his face showed pure fear. His eyes twitched, and then he snapped them open, bolting upright in the process. "M-mom? H-here? N-no…" He murmured, backing up against the wall, and his actions earned him quizzical looks from his friends. He shuddered as he looked up, realizing where he was. 

_/You're such a pathetic idiot, Takao…pathetic and idiotic…/_

"Takao, you okay? You're kinda shaken up right there…" Max said worriedly, placing a hand comfortingly on his best friend's shoulder. 

"I…" 

"Yeah?" 

All of a sudden, Takao grinned triumphantly and he bursted out laughing, "Hahaha! Fooled ya! You really think that I'm afraid of my own mom? Now, that's what I call a riot!" He continued on laughing as he gripped his stomach and as tears fell down from his eyes – real tears, not the ones that come out involuntarily when you laugh too hard. 

_/You're weak and useless./_

"Oh geez, very funny, Takoa," The blond-haired boy rolled his serene blue eyes before he shook his head slowly. "Better get ready, we're heading outside to get some breakfast, 'kay?" 

"Uh-huh! I'm coming! Just as soon as I grab something first," Takao said, making everybody leave the room – everybody, except for Kai, that is. "Go on ahead, Kai. I'll be right with you." 

"Your foolish antics don't work on me, Takao. I _know_ that you're hiding something," The cold-blooded Red Phoenix said, his voice was bland – devoid of emotion. He took one last look at his comrade's shocked features, before he left the room without saying anything else. 

_/You're good-for-nothing and you're pitifully pathetic…/_

_I…no…I-I_

_/A useless bloody freak./_

Takao shut his eyes closed, his lips quivering slightly as a solitary tear made it's way down to the floor. He clenched his fist, before he sat down beside his bag. He rummaged through it's contents, and then he finally found what he was looking for. It was a picture of his whole family, and his mother was carrying Takao with a big warm smile on their faces. However…the picture was torn in the middle – right in the middle of Takao and his mom. "M-mom…" He whispered, running his fingers delicately on the photograph. "I miss you…" 

_Will you ever come back?_

_…_

_Guess not…_

_Will you ever forgive me?_

_…_

_Guess not…_

_I'm sorry…_

Tears were now pouring out freely from his black eyes, and then he hugged the picture gently as if it was a real person. For some unknown reason, he flinched suddenly…emitting a small whimper, his whole body trembling as if he was out in the cold. Hurtful statements were all over his mind, visions and images of his enraged mother was flickering back and forth, and it made him feel miserable…again. 

_'I wish I never had you as my son. You ruined my life.'_

_I…_

_'I don't care about you. I don't fucking care if you disappear right now.'_

_B-but…_

_'Just get out of my life! I hate you!'_

_I deserve all of this pain…right? I do…don't I?_

_Don't worry, mom…I'd make you happy somehow…I just know I will._

The Blue Dragon stood up, wiping his tears away as he held the picture in his right hand. His eyes were dull, and as he remembered what he did in the past, he mumbled, "To fulfill the promise I made when I was a kid…I will – I will…" 

"Takao! Get outta there and start doing your 'early-morning preparations' or else we'll have to battle in the Asian Tournament without you!" 

"Urk. I'm coming, Max! Don't leave me behind!" Takao said before putting the photograph back inside his bag. "I don't want to be left alone again…" He whispered as he quickly joined up with his friends outside the room. 

_Not like before…_

_I…_

_…_

_- Tsudzuku -_

Shinzui's Rolling Rant: Youpi! Ack, French. --' Anyways, zis chappie is done so get yer eyes readin' zeh next chappie fer some "drama". Urk, I really dun know iff'n I should say zat zis ficcie is "Angst" too…ye be zeh judge of zat one. Well, see ye in zeh next part! Oh, wait - "tsudzuku" means "to be continued", by the way! –gets dragged off by a random person- 


	2. Enter the Chaos

Shinzui's Rolling Rant: Okie dokie, ma peeps! Time fer zeh real thing o' zis ficcie. 'nyways, zis is meh first time o' writin' a stowwie so constructive criticism 're always welcome! 'ny flames would be used fer meh barbeque partieh! So jus' drop meh an e-mail instead o' clutterin' up meh reviews section, an' I promise zat we'll talk heart-to-heart. XD 'ny "reviews" zat contain zat I need a fuckin' life - well, 'ere's a rock fer ye an' GET A LIFE!! Hn, now...well, 'nyways - enjoy zis chappie an' see ye at zeh bottom! 

_Disclaimer: The characters, items, etc. of Beyblade are **not** mine. These things were used without permission, but…I'm just borrowing them for a little while for my own twisted and demented purposes. So don't you dare sue me, just sue my evil twin. oO' I made this fic for entertainment only, and **not** for making money._

Condemned to Hell   
_- Enter the Chaos -_

_…_

_…Why…_

_It's like…I do everything the wrong way…like, I was born with only one reason - and that is to annoy the people that I care for with my stupidity…_

_They never cared…and they never will care…for I…_

_…_

_…Why…_

Faded dark blue eyes, clouded by both grief and by the mists they contained deep within, stared down at the wet and smooth pavement. A young boy - almost seven years of age - had been wandering around the streets of his neighbourhood in a dazed and vulnerable state, mumbling something incoherently to himself. It was raining… It wasn't particularly heavy rain, just a light drizzle that was enough to create a perpetual white mist that is always there to dance and twirl around the feet of those that dared to walk beneath this slight turmoil. 

_Will I keep on doing stuff that will annoy people?_

_/Of course, you will, you baka! You're just a fucking piece of trash./_

He had this blank expression on his face, and his eyes…his eyes used to be bright - cheerful, but right now…his eyes were bleak, disheartened, as if there wasn't any life within them. The soft, tiny droplets of crystal clear water had soaked his entire body, his dark blue hair clung to him relentlessly, and so did his clothes. He didn't care though, he didn't seem to care about anything right now. All of a sudden, someone ran up to him, grabbed him forcefully on his wrist, and then the person roughly turned him around so their gazes met. 

"Takao! What do you think you're doing here, young man?! Do you have any idea on what time it is, huh? Huh?! You are in big trouble, do you know that?!" It was obvious that it was his mother, Kyoko, yelling at him, and her eyes were cold, bitter, and harsh. The young Blue Dragon looked up at his mother's enraged visage, his lips quivering slightly, but he never did speak up, and his dead silence was enough to infuriate his mother even more. Kyoko raised her hand and brought it down quickly on the boy's cheek, snapping him back to reality. 

_B-but…_

_/Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!/_

Takao looked at his mother, and then a single thread of tears fell down from his eyes, while his right hand was cradling his bruised cheek. "Don't you even dare cry on me, you baka! If you think that I'm going to fall for your pitiful act, then your sadly mistaken! You know what?! You're probably the worst boy that ever lived on earth! Argh!" Kyoko's eyes flared up in anger, her blood was boiling, and her son's idiotic ways might be the one that's going to kill her someday. 

"I'm sorry…mom…" Takao squeaked, his voice was small and meek. His mother glared at him, and then she dragged him carelessly, all the way back to their house. The young Blue Dragon lowered his gaze to the ground, the "conversation" between his mother was over…and it looked like he will be in for a lot more later. Flinching at the thought, Takao's features sunk back down to depressed and darkened ones. Stray locks of dark blue hair fell down on his face, covering his eyes completely. 

_I must find a way to make her happy…I need to…I have to…_

_/Yeah right, like YOU can do that./_

He raised his eyes to look at his mother, wondering if she hated more than anything else found in this world. Just by thinking about that, the young Blue Dragon sighed heavily, bringing his gaze back down to the cemented ground yet again. He already knows what will happen by the time they step inside their house, and that made Takao cringe, his eyes filled with fear. 

_I…don't want to…I-I…no…_

_/Tch, you deserve it - you always do./_

Cringing at the tone of his 'inner voice', the young Blue Dragon fell silent…wondering what will happen to him this time. After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally reached their destination - their house. As Kyoko opened the door, she shot a dangerous glance at her son, who had his gaze set upon the floor. She shook her head, and then she mumbled something to herself. Takao flinched as he went inside the well-built structure, and he also felt his mother's eyes on him. He slowly looked up, and met the gaze of his mother, resisting the overpowering urge to cower in a little corner. "M-mom…" 

"Be quiet!" Kyoko snapped irritably. 

"…" Takao bit his bottom lip, as he waited for his mother to… 

"I'm sick and tired of you messing things up! Don't you know when to stop?! Or are you just plain stupid?!" Kyoko paused for a moment, her eyes were glazed and slightly unfocused. She banged the young Blue Dragon against the wall, and it almost knocked the boy to an unconscious. "You…! I don't even know why you're my son right now! I just wish - just wish that you'll go away or even disappear from this planet!" 

_/See? Even your mom thinks that you're fucking useless./_

Kyoko gritted her teeth, and then she turned around to look away from Takao. She just couldn't stand looking into that pathetic face any longer! "Get out of here, and stay in your room! I don't want to hear another word from you!" She grumbled something under her breath, and then she headed for the kitchen, leaving the young Blue Dragon confused and bewildered. 

He sighed gravely and then he walked towards his cold sanctuary - at least in his room, he was allowed to show his emotions…not a shivering fool who always flinches at the sight of his own mother. He ran a hand through his mass of dark blue hair, letting his long bangs sway back and forth - but it was getting quite annoying. Sighing yet again, he threw himself at his bed, holding his tears back. 

He curled up into a tight ball, his eyes staring at particularly nothing. His face wore a blank expression, as usual, and then a silent tear slid down to his hand, making the boy flinch - as if his tear was scorching hot. The rain hadn't stopped pouring; it still continued on 'cleansing' the world of all it's impurities, but it can never clear the 'garbage' inside the young boy's mind. 

_She said that she hated me…that she didn't love me anymore…that it was because I'm stupid…worthless…weak…idiotic…clumsy…and worse of all…pitifully pathetic…Is that true, mom?_

He curled up even more, and then he started to shake rather violently, his body tormented with sobs. His mind drifted away to his past memories, trying to find a happy event that happened before with his mother, but no…all he found were memories that were filled with pain, anger, and hatred. It made Takao plunge down even deeper on 'his' endless pit of darkness and despair, and it looks like he wouldn't be able to go back up for a long time. 

**| flashback |**

"You worthless piece of junk! Look at what you did, you moron!" Kyoko, his mother, exclaimed, indicating to the broken shards of - what used to be - plates and glasses, lying helplessly on the wooden floor. Why did she have to be stuck with an idiotic boy?! Grr…it was Mother's Day for God's sake! Can't her own son be a little more careful?! She shook her head, no…Takao would always be stupid and clumsy - he'll never change. 

"I-I'm…s-sorry…" 

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?!" That was it! She couldn't take her son's stupidity anymore! He crossed the line again! Darn it! Her sudden yell made Takao flinch, making him look down at the floor, trying to avoid his mother's gaze. "You were supposed to wash the dishes - but instead, you end up breaking some of them!" She snapped harshly, making the young Blue Dragon flinch yet again. If she didn't know any better, he would've said 'I didn't mean to.' "Don't even think about saying you didn't mean to do it - because it won't help you one bit. Just shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say, you hear me?!" 

"…Y-yes mom." 

"You were supposed to do one _simple_ job, but you ended up making it even harder! You can't do anything right, nor do you show any signs of changing your _cursed_ attitude! If only I could kill you right now! Argh! Go to your fucking room and stay there! I don't want to see your face right now, you pest!" Her eyes were glazed, glaring dangerously at the young boy. 

Takao merely nodded, and then he scurried out of the kitchen, heading quickly for his room. He closed the door slowly, and then he leaned against it, gently sliding down to the floor. His eyes were brimming with tears, and his heart felt like it was stabbed by a knife, throbbing with a dull - yet noticeable - ache. Where had he gone wrong? He was trying to do chores around the house so it'll make his mother happy just this once, but it looks like his plan backfired and his mom ended up hating him even more. 

_Is there really no way to make mom happy? Perhaps there isn't…'coz I may be the cause of her own hatred towards me…_

His eyes wandered over to a rectangular box on his bed, knowing too well what it was and to whom it was for. It was wrapped messily by a pink gift wrap paper, and it had a pink ribbon to top it all off, it was pretty obvious that it was a present…wrapped by Takao, himself. He wiped his tears away, and then he walked over to his bed, picking the gift up. He removed the lid, and he looked at the box's contents; it contained two things - a picture frame and a piece of paper. 

The picture frame was colored red, and it looked pretty simple - and Takao made it all by himself…well, with a little help from his father. There was a picture in the frame too - it was his whole family; his mom, his dad, his grandpa, and him. His grandpa had a wide grin on his face, while his dad was looking oddly at the old man. His mom was smiling, and she was carrying Takao too…the young Blue Dragon wore a big, warm smile in that picture. They all looked happy back then… 

The piece of paper was in a shape of a heart, and it had something written on it. It was sort off illegible, but you could still make out the words: 'I love you, mom! From Takao'. A solitary tear fell down on the picture - directly at his mother's face, and soon…it was followed by another that fell on the piece of paper. "H-happy M-mother's…D-day…M-mom…" He whispered to particularly no one, his voice stammering. "H-hope y-you'll like…m-my…gift…" 

**| end flashback |**

Thinking about that event made Takao feel even worse, but then again…the young Blue Dragon was _always_ miserable, and his life just keeps on getting worse. By now, the soft rain had gone chaotic, thin wisps of harsh cold wind blew through the small opening of the room's window, making the boy shudder and shiver, his arms wrapped around himself. 

His gaze fell upon a picture frame settled on his desk - it was the same one that he was supposed to give to his mom as a Mother's Day present. It seemed pretty obvious that he was never able to give that frame because he was afraid that his mom would lash out at him in anger... since it was a pretty pathetic gift - just like the one who made it. "She'll never like what I make…because I'm…" 

"…Weak…useless…pathetic…weak…useless…pathetic…weak…useless…pathetic…weak…useless…pathetic…" He repeated those three words over and over and over again…until he, himself, began to believe that he really was like that. His eyes had been clouded over by dark mists and bled slowly over until the last shining light faded away…deep into the void. "I'll never feel love from her…because she hates me…but…I guess I deserved it…" 

The wind started to blow harder…that it was able to knock the picture frame off of the desk, a large crack forming on the glass. Takao was never able to notice it, because now…and finally…he was sound asleep. Poor kid. Know why? It's because he's been hoping to get along with his mom just like they used to before…but that will never happen. Take a closer look at the frame - the crack was settled directly in between the two of them. 

_- Tsudzuku -_

Shinzui's Rolling Rant: Hah! 'Tis finished - zeh chappie, I mean! I'll be off in meh own room, writin' zeh next part – but t'would take meh quite a while. --' I'mma serious! Zeh reason is because I keep on chagin' stuff – so please be patient, a'ight? 'nyways, methinks zat zis chappie sucks so be on a look-out fer a revised version! ^^; Well, that's it fer now! Ja! 


End file.
